fear_the_walking_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Down (LH)
'Sun Down '''is the tenth and mid season finale of Part A of Fear The Walking Dead's, Lost Hands. Plot/Sypnosis A zombified Maurice walks and turns to a unknown survivor, only to be shot in the head by that figure, the figure takes off his gas mask to reveal Chris, Kandi looks behind Christian. "That was Maurice" Christian explained, he dragged his body and dig the body down. "Well, I'm sorry for you friend's death", Kandi said in response. Christian sighs and turns to her, "I'm glad that I didn't kill Kyle." Christian said in relief, "Why?" Kandi questioned, "I wouldn't been able to forgive someone that is already dead. You can't forgive something unresponsive" Christian replied, "Come one" Kandi said while waving her hand in a follow me motion. Jessica looks out of her binoculars, seeing Christian and Kandi from the far distance of a tower, "I'm going to find you", Jessica slides down from the latter to Jason. "Lets go, we got to get to him and don't tell anybody what we've found", Jason and Jessica sneak out of the building. Christian and Kandi jog to a abandoned Wal-Mart and open one of the backdoors. Kyle and Fernanda look behind them to see Christian and Kandi come from the door. "Finally. Where have you been?" Fernanda asked, "Taking care of someone" Kandi responds, "Okay?" Fernanda said. Kyle, Kandi, Christian and Fernanda talk to one of the clerk area, "So why are we here?" asked Kandi, "Well, we are here to meet someone" Fernanda responded. Kyle used his left fist to pound on the clerk machine only for a single militia soldier to appear, Kandi and Christian pulls out their guns at the soldier, "Fernanda! You know he is apart of the Militia!" Kandi urgency said, "She actually and she used to be in the militia." The soldier takes off her helmet to reveal a feminine face, Kandi and Christian lower their pistols, "I'm Miranda, I used to be apart of Wyatt Tanner's militia and I realize that I was in the wrong. That man, Tanner, he's a pyscho." Miranda says in concern. "Jesus Christ," Kandi says while Kandi and Chris put away their guns. Miranda continues, "You know, he was responsible for the car bombing in the camp, the one that killed Kya. I wanted to serve my country, not be in command of a fucking psycho-." Kandi raises up her hand to signal to stop, "I know, your innocent." Kandi reassures. A door opens and everyone hides behind a counter, "Hello?!" Jessica's voice echos. "Jessica?!" Christian whispers in confusion. Fernanda looks at Christian, "You know her?," Christian responds by shaking his head, yes. Christian decides to get up and run, Jessica sees Christian and runs to him. "Christian! What are you doing?!" Jessica asks, Christian responded, "Explanation later! You need to leave the camp!" "Why?!" Jessica questions but stomping noise are heard, Christian shushes her quietly and says "Anyone else here?" Jessica responds, "Yeah Jason but he's nowhere near the store," "Shit" Christian responds. Christian looks at Jessica, "Jessica, my friends are over there. They are good people, go to them" as Christian points to the counters. The walking continues until it stops, Christian walks outside to see a soldier with his back behind Chris talking to the radio, "HEY!" Christian yells while pointing his pistol at him. The Soldier stops talking to the radio and turns to him. Soldier speaks in a calming voice, "Hey Kid.Your one of the escapees, right? Listen, you need to head back to the camp, it's safe thei-" the soldier is interrupted by Christian, "I know your plans, killing the innocent people and soldiers, why?!" Christian demanded in a angry voice. Soldier calmly responds, "We did those things because it was for america," "America my ass, Soldiers don't kill for innocents "just for america," that's not how it works" Christian explained. "Listen I--" before the Soldier can continue, he is shot in the head by Kyle. The radio automatically speaks, "Jessup?! JESSUP IS DOWN! I REPEAT JESSUP IS DOWN!" Kyle runs up to the radio and smashes it. "So they know..." Kyle says, "They sure do" Chris responds. Deaths * Maurice ''(Zombified) * Jessup Trivia * First appearance of Miranda. * First (and last) appearance of Jessup. * Last appearance of Maurice (Zombified).